


go ahead and watch my heart burn

by come_soft_rains



Category: Promare (2019), プロメア
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sick banters, There is literally no plot, bottom lio fotias, edging???????, i really wanted a galo rimming lio moment so i made one, it's just porn folks, kind of, not formally addressed, power bottom lio, they are big dorks, top galo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 01:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/come_soft_rains/pseuds/come_soft_rains
Summary: They are doing what Galo wants to do tonight. Normally, Lio would be fucking him by this point. Lio doesn't like all the teasing and slow 'love-making' that Galo does. But tonight, he conceded and is letting Galo take the reins.-----------it's......just pornthere is 0 plot. this is 0% plot.





	go ahead and watch my heart burn

**Author's Note:**

> i've seen promare 3 times and somehow it wasn't enough?  
also, since ages seem to be a sketchy area with them (they aren't defined in the movie or the pamphlet book), i just want to clarify that i'm writing them as adults here.
> 
> thank you for 100+ kudos  
my small gay heart is very owh
> 
> 200?!?! fck
> 
> Thank you all for 300 kudos. I never thought I would get so many on a fic I wrote. ;;

Sweat pills on Lio's face as liquid hot pleasure courses slowly through his body. His thighs are flushed and quivering, in fact his whole body seems to have blushed to a shade of red. Galo's tongue is laving over him, over his hole.

They are doing what Galo wants to do tonight. Normally, Lio would be fucking him by this point. Lio doesn't like all the teasing and slow 'love-making' that Galo does. But tonight, he conceded and is letting Galo take the reins.

Lio lost track of time quickly--he usually does with Galo though he'll never admit it. His nipples are bruised and bitten, his cock was sucked to near completion, and now Galo is expecting him to somehow _not_ cum with his tongue in his ass. At this rate, he is done for.

Galo prods the tip of his tongue at the sensitive ring of his hole, groaning how the muscle twitches under him. The vibration against his bum sends goosebumps down Lio's legs, his hand quickly flying to grasp at the base of his dick, his teeth nearly breaking the skin of his lip. _Not yet_. He lets out a gruff moan as the tongue spears him, immediately undulating and licking hard against the velvety walls of his ass.

He can feel Galo's smirk against him, those lips quirking as he spreads him more to go deeper. Lio is panting now, the hand grasping his dick falling to the sheets and shaking below him, the other one clenching into a fist next to his head. His eyes grow misty at the heat spreading to his toes and the pressure in his groin becoming borderline painful. Galo's wet tongue darts inside, dragging around as he pulls out before plunging in again. Lio keens, pressing his face into the pillow while his whole body tenses, the pleasure overwhelming him.

"Galo, I'm gon--" His gut tightens and threatens to let go, but the pressure on him eases away. Soon his hole is fluttering with nothing on it but the cool evening air. Tears stream down his cheeks, a tight moan leaving him as he bucks at nothing.

"Hold on Lio. Just a little more."

He hears the pattering of Galo's feet over to the metal locker that he keeps in the corner of his room. His rifles around through some things,_ there it is_, he mutters as he pulls out the bottle of lube. Lio is focusing on slowing his breathing, squeezing and releasing the sheets in his fist when he feels a stream of air hit him, the sensation causing him to kick forward. Galo's breath is warm and it is too much right now.

"Galo I swear to god, I can't take much more so if you could just--"

Galo laughs and pops the cap off. "I'm sorry, I had to. I just wanted to see if--"

Lio sits up abruptly and takes the bottle, pushing Galo to the headboard and straddling him. "Stop talking." He mutters, then takes Galo's hand and squeezes the cool jellied stuff onto his knobbly fingers. He yanks the hand down, the other hand going up to other's shoulder to steady himself.

"You're really worked up..." Galo remarks and Lio has to hold back a snappy comment. _You've brought me to the edge two times you absolute demon. _

He leans into the firefighter's ear and murmurs, "Yeah, now work me open."

A proud chuckle bubbles in Galo's chest as he lowers his hand. He leans back a little to look at Lio, to admire the blood rushing to his cheeks, his blown pupils, the way his eyebrows furrow when he's annoyed. He moves in to kiss the burnish, his free hand sliding up his neck and into that downy hair. Surprisingly, Lio lets him, lets him waste just a little more time. The hand on his shoulder loosens its grip as Lio melts into him. The window screen rattles as a strong breeze makes its way in. A small pang of guilt hit Galo as he watches Lio tremble--it is pretty cool tonight. He kisses down his pale neck, tonguing lightly and bringing his fingers to circle the furled entrance.

Lio inhales sharply and braces himself as Galo works in a finger. He whimpers at how deep the finger seems to go, much deeper than his tongue. He stifles as much noise as possible to save any dignity he might have left, or maybe to try and keep Galo from getting over confident about his abilities... The only reason he's sensitive is because he's been on edge for so long.

Lio finds himself laying on Galo's shoulder, the hand down there still round that tanned wrist, his grip tightening and dragging it in and out of him. Lio is fucking himself with Galo's finger. He presses his forehead against Galo's skin and breathes heavily. It feels _incredible_.

Galo crooks his finger, causing Lio to arch into him with stuttering breath.

He chokes out, "Go faster..." before rutting down onto the finger rubbing gently against that spongey bundle of nerves. Galo steadies him at the hip before slipping in a second finger that has Lio feeling light headed. The stretch burns and at first it _hurts_. He barely registers Galo asking if he's okay before he's stilling those fingers which is the _opposite of what Lio wants._

"Yes, _yes, _I'm fine. I'm not going to break, you know." His voice tapers off into a whisper as he begins moving again, his eyes scrunching.

"I just wanted to make sure, I don't want to hurt you." Galo kisses his cheek and scissors his fingers gradually.

The sentiment makes Lio soft for a moment, it almost makes him want to pin him and kiss him silly, but he is too busy chasing the hot feeling that is driving him crazy. It starts out little again, with Galo touching him there every now and then as he stretches him, and then he's crooking his fingers again and Lio shudders, falling into his chest and kicking his hips up to try and get friction on his painfully red dick.

"_Yes, _there!"

His pale hand wraps once more round Galo's wrist and begins riding the fingers in earnest. He moans shamelessly at the pleasure engulfing him, his body aflame like needles pricking his skin every which way. When his eyes open, Galo's gaze is raking across him liberally, a small, cocky grin on his face. It makes Lio want to stop and leave just to piss him off. Instead, the hand on his shoulder moves down to palm at Galo's own swollen cock.

The response is immediate with Galo groaning and looking at him with wide eyes as if he's never done that before. He slows his bouncing into a slow grind as he takes the bottle of lube from beside them and squeezes just a little into his own hand.

When his hand circles around Galo, it nearly punches the air out of his chest to watch the firefighter rock needily into his fist. He moans softly and shuts his eyes as the pale hand pumps him to full length. 

Galo easily slides in a third finger after thoroughly stretching him with two for a while. Lio bites the inside of his cheek and rolls his hips, those knobbly fingers feeling like heaven inside him. The fingers curl inside, his fingertips rubbing circles into his prostate.

The bed creaks underneath them with Lio rolling harder and faster onto the digits, his breath getting stuck in his throat. Heat seeps down to his toes again and Lio's rhythm falters. He knows he's getting close.

He pulls off and taps Galo's chest. He wants to do this right. He is gonna cum on Galo's dick and god willing, Galo is gonna cum in him.

"Lay down, I'll ride."

Galo swats his hand away and grins, "You said I could do what I want tonight."

Lio presses his lips into a thin line and replies quietly, "Yes. I did."

He nudges at Lio's waist and rolls out from under him. "I want you to be under me."

Lio's lips quirk, "Is this a weird power thing? You don't like me on top?"

Galo laughs and smirks back, "No. I just want you to be laying down while I pound an orgasm out of you."

As if by magic, Lio's cheeks somehow grew redder, the tips of his ears burning from Galo's dirty words. His swallows dryly and does what he says, laying down and relaxing into the mattress.

"Kind of a barbaric way to put it..."

A thread of insecurity spikes through Lio due to how slick with sweat he is as Galo bends down and places his mouth gently on his forehead, but Galo didn't seem to mind. "I think you like it when I talk dirty." He whispers while maneuvering over him.

Lio smiles bitterly, "Maybe."

The air seems to get heavier as Galo settles in between his legs. Lio spreads his legs and crosses his ankles gently around Galo's back.

He coats his cock in a little more lube before lining up, his thumb rubbing at the head of his own penis. Lio relaxes himself as much as he possibly can before he feels a thick intrusion. His mouth opens slightly with the wide stretch. It stings a little if he's honest, but it isn't bad. Galo stops halfway to take a breath.

"This feels so fucking good." He groans.

After a few more moments, he's bottomed out and taking in deep lungfuls.

"I might cum." Galo admits and it has Lio giggling.

Lio doesn't laugh often so when he starts giggling, Galo's eyes widen and he ends up giggling too. It's a lovely sound, infectious even.

"It can be a lot if you're _worked up._" Lio teases, using his words from earlier, knowing full well that it will get a rise out of Galo.

He's predictable. Galo slowly pulls out and pushes in again, shallowly thrusting. His head has dropped and he's still huffing over him. Lio knows he's tight and he knows how good that feels. Galo is always so blessedly tight.

"You feel so good." He mutters, picking up speed and taking the breath out of Lio's chest.

Lio moans greedily under him as he grazes that spot in him and soon Galo is grinding there, thrusting in slowly and pointedly. It feels like Lio's reached nirvana as Galo relentlessly bucks into him. It makes Lio grab at Galo's shoulders and sink his nails into him so that he doesn't tighten too much around him. He tries to stay loose and relaxed.

The soft squelching sounds reach Lio's ears and he straight up whimpers, imagining the sight of Galo's dick fucking into him. That may be something they have to do someday--set up a video camera. He'd love to see a video of this from behind. Lio's got a thing for Galo's back muscles, but he'll never tell Galo that. It would blow up his ego too much.

Galo is going in deeply now, pulling almost all the way out save his head before plunging back in, but still at the same steady and safe pace they've been going all damn night.

Lio's eyes well up as the pleasure gets to be painful. He just needs to cum.

"Can you _pound_ me now. Isn't that what you were going to do?" Lio chides breathlessly.

That blue haired son of a bitch has the audacity to go even slower and bend downs to kiss at his ear. He speaks lowly, voice sickly sweet and sarcastic, "You really like taking it slow don't you?"

Lio drops his legs and plants his feet, bringing his hips up to meet Galo's thrusts and this time, it is Lio's turn to make Galo blush. His face grows red as Lio clenches around him and bucks up into him, fucking himself on Galo's cock this time. Lio lets out a needy and dramatic moan right into the other's ear. Galo's arms shake and he helplessly begins thrusting quickly into Lio, tiny groans punching out of him on every thrust.

"_Holy fuck._" The firefighter spits out.

Lio grins as Galo slides back a bit and plants his hands on either sides of Lio's head.

"Fuck _me_." Lio says, his tone challenging.

Almost like an engine, Galo starts slow and then speeds up, pistoning into Lio. Lio's legs fly up and around the small of Galo's back as he finally gets what he wants. He's reduced to a pile of moans and shallow breaths and almost numbly, he spills onto his stomach.

The following pleasure hits him hard in the gut. Lio meets his thrusts and rides out his orgasm as a litany of yes's and Galo's fall from his lips. He looks down at his stomach to see the foggy, milky cum settling onto his skin. His legs are on fire as they clench around Galo who is still thrusting harshly into him.

Lio turns his head to kiss at Galo's hair and moans into the shell of his ear, his body burning and simmering with heat. That slick tongue leaves kitten licks on his lobe before breathing hotly into his ear. Lio is _very skilled_ in mixing his hot breaths and a few lusty moans in there.

"Feels so good, Galo."

His body is bordering on over sensitivity as Galo becomes rough. Galo's balls slap almost rhythmically against his ass, Sodom's percussion. It's an addicting sound.

Something between a growl and a groan leaves Galo's chest and suddenly he's spilling into Lio, his hips slowing to a lazy in and out as Lio's insides are painted in hot, thick cum. Lio's head falls into the pillows and he lifts his hips a couple more times, just to feel the drag of Galo's dick deep inside of him. He can feel a wet ring at his entrance where the lube and cum is starting to ooze out.

The firefighter lowers himself onto his elbows and kisses Lio messy on his throat, his dick twitching and cumming a bit more into him. Galo kicks his hips forward to follow the pleasure and exhales sharply, pushing the cum deep in his ass. Had Lio not cum so much, that might have made him hard again, but he is definitely spent.

He moves up to Lio's lips and leaves a shy kiss before pulling out gently, a mildly disgusting wet pop echoing in the room. Lio sighs, feeling the fluids leak out of him. Maybe he's weird, but he kind of likes it, he likes feeling it drip out. 

The man falls over next to him, his eyes fixed vacantly onto the ceiling.

"That was incredible."

Lio nods, agreeing. "I wouldn't mind doing that again."

The bed creaks under the stress of Galo flopping excitedly onto his side and peering over at him, "_Really? _I thought you hated this!"

Lio shrugs, keeping his expression neutral. He wants to smile at his newfound energy, but he doesn't want to spur him on.

"It was good. I uh," he sighs, almost defeatedly, "You made me cum really hard."

Galo's smile stretches so wide, Lio is afraid it's going to break off his face. Galo pumps his fist and flops back down onto his back.

"I solemnly swear to make you cum really hard every _single time!_"

Lio stares blankly at the ceiling, "Never say that again."

**Author's Note:**

> i think this is my first time posting like...smut content?  
leave a comment, kudos, complaint, tears  
could use hot cheetos too  
ty xx
> 
> Update: I went to sleep and woke up with a bunch of kudos? Ty guys  
If you want me to write more Lio / Galo, just let me know what u want. Lio is my muse atm. You can leave a comment or message me on insta..??? I guess??? My insta is kthulhu_


End file.
